Erza's Realm Jump Adventure
by writerintraining1100
Summary: Erza Scarlet is whisked away and thrown into an entirely different world than hers. her magic is lost or is it? her friends are no longer nearby. will she survive the chaos and strife within this new realm?
1. prologue

DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES CLAIM ANY OWNERSHIP TO FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS CREDIT GOES TO ITS ORIGINAL CREATORS.

I DO CLAIM THE RIGHTS TO ALL THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS I CREATE FOR THIS SPECIFIC STORY. ANYONE WANTING TO USE/BORROW THESE CHARACTERS MUST FIRST CONTACT ME. MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WILL BE OBVIOUS THROUGHOUT THE STORY.

Prologue

It was the 6th day of the 5th month in the year X741. The fairy Tail guild was just returning from their victory of recovering their guild master Makarov Dreyer who then retired from being guild master and handed it over to Erza Scarlet. Reluctant at first, but honored by the choice, she led the guild until the year X745, when Laxus Dreyer took over as guild master following Erza's sudden leave of absence.

During the same year, the guild had grown quite a bit, but something was about to happen that would challenge the very core of all the guilds including Fairy Tail itself. It was on the 1st day of the 4th month that Erza was exploring near a dense forest and this is where our story begins...

It was very humid and very hot day as Erza began walking further into a very densely covered forest she was camped nearby after hearing shrieks and screams coming from within it. She was venturing further and further in, but as she ventured further she started to notice the ground beneath her change. Instead of walking on soft soil, she was now walking on the remains of dead animals and dead people. The bones made cracking noises, while the trees were covered in grizzly red liquid which she presumed to be dried blood. She continued walking towards the shrieks and screams and came upon a clearing on which she saw a very strange looking creature feeding upon a freshly killed deer carcas. The creature appeared humanoid in shape, but had bones sticking out of its body with fresh blood dripping from each of the protruding bones and flesh from its body. She could smell the creature and it smelled of fetid meat. She was going to try and sneak around the otherside of it to get a better look at its face, but she accidentally stepped on a bone that cracked rather loudly. The creature suddenly whipped its face around quickly and when it did Erza saw the full horror of its face. The creatures face was paritally decayed with flesh and bone dripping off its face like molten lava flowing off a mountain. She screamed in terror and started to run only trip over more bones and freshly killed deer. She was frozen in fear as she turned around to see the creature nearly right on top of her about to tear her flesh off from her very skin. As she resigned to her fate and began to start to give up, a flaming arrow flew past her and hit the creature causing an eruption of flames to rip through the creature as it screamed in agony and slowly was turning into charcoaled flesh. The creature kept walking towards Erza as it wasn't about to let her get away. Another arrow this time with a frosty coating over it, flew past her and froze the creature in place. Erza breathed a sigh of relief as she then wondered two things. What the creature was and who saved her. Just as she was starting to try and get up, she felt a large 'whack' to her neck and she fell unconscious, but not before seeing two young girls standing over her in black hooded robes whispering something inaudible over her.


	2. chapter 1 (06-14 15:18:29)

DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES CLAIM ANY OWNERSHIP TO FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS CREDIT GOES TO ITS ORIGINAL CREATORS.

I DO CLAIM THE RIGHTS TO ALL THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS I CREATE FOR THIS SPECIFIC STORY. ANYONE WANTING TO USE/BORROW THESE CHARACTERS MUST FIRST CONTACT ME. MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WILL BE OBVIOUS THROUGHOUT THE STORY.

Chapter 1

Erza awoke in an extraordinarily elegantly made room. It had red curtains with gold trimming around them and the floor seemed to be made of wood with an elegantly crafted ruby shaped rose inlaid towards its center. She looked to her left and saw an even more amazingly crafted wooden dresser next to her wrought with pcitures of wizards, dragons, and some strange creature she didn't recognize. She leaned over to take the glass, but found she could not move for some unknown reason. She decided to just remain laying there and try to get some more sleep and figure out what exactly happened and where she was. _I wish Levi was here with me she would be able to make some sense of all this._ She began thinking to herself as the doors in front of her suddenly opened as two young women dressed in armor wrought in gold and inlaid with amber and other rare and valuable metals and gems, they appeared to be human except for their pointed ears and almost ghostly like skin color. The woman on the left had short black hair with green eyes and carried a two falchions that bore the same symbol as the floor with blades colored a deep ocean blue. The woman on the right had the same color black hair, but hers was long and split into two long ponytails. Her eyes were two different colors, the left eye was a golden yellow and the right eye was crimson red. On her back she carried a Zweihänder with the blade colored jet black. The woman on the left approached Erza who could do nothing, but hope they weren't going to torture her for information or worse kill her. The woman held her hand out as a magic circle appeared nearby the bed and the woman muttered something strange under her breath as a chair began forming out of the wood by twisting itself and intertwining itself together to form the chair. The woman then sat in it and the woman who was standing on the right approached the bed and spoke, "Quid agis et quid tu faciebas et tenebrae in silva?"

Erza did not answer the woman because she did not understand the language she was speaking. _What in the name of Fiore are they saying? I can't even make out if it's a language or if it is a spell._ Erza began thinking to herself as the woman turned to look at the other woman who was sitting in the chair and then spoke to her, "Adducere ad sacerdotem."

The woman sitting in the chair then got up and the chair formed itself back into the floor as the woman walked off out the door and then the other woman still left in the room spoke once more to Erza, "Alium se orbem terraurm venistis?"

 _Do they think I am an enemy? Or perhaps they think I am just some wanderer who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I still can't even figure out what their saying or if their even asking me questions._ Erza thought as the doors flung open and a young girl wearing a white dress with gold trim on it and had two black armored soldiers who looked more like black golems than they did actual humans. They had red and blue crystals coming from their arms, legs, and other parts of their body's. The young girl however had tan skin, cerulean blue eyes, long blonde hair, and had a necklace around her neck that had a golden eagle carrying a heart in its talons. The young girl which Erza assumed to be a priestess approached her on the right side of the bed and the young woman with the two falchions at her side formed a chair for the young girl to sit on. The young girl leaned over and placed her hand over Erza's eyes and began to chant something inaudible as Erza slowly began feeling sleepy, but kept fighhting to not fall asleep only to lose the fight and fall into a dreamstate sleep.

 _Inside the mind of Erza..._

Erza could now see herself in what she assumed were her memories of everyone at the guild, the fights, the triumphs, the tears, the happiness, and most importantly the day she became guild master, but it seemed like the memories weren't going to stop because they kept going back further and further even into her childhood where she suddenly thrust herself out of what seemed like a nightmare of when she held as a slave at the tower of heaven.

 _Back in the room with the preistess and the two women.._

Erza suddenly screamed loudly and began crying uncontrollably as the two women standing nearby the priestess were very confused. The priestess stood up and turned towards the two women and spoke, "The spell has been cast. You were right to summon me here. She is truly from another world entirely different from ours. It appears she also has been through tremendous strife and conflict, but also experienced happiness and true friendship."

 _What's going on? How can I understand what their saying now? I don't understand any of this. What do they mean from another world?_ Erza's mind was now swirling with questions and much confusion.

"But you didn't answer my intial question to you, Sister Karillum. Is she a threat to us?" asked the woman carrying the falchions by her side to the priestess.

"I cannot answer that at this time, Maysis. However what I can tell you is that she is not of this world, but the world she did come from possesses magic that not even I have ever seen before. Their magic is unique and apparently comes from within the person itself and can be learned by anyone. Whereas our world you have to be born with it to use it." said Sister Karillum to Maysis who was obviously frustrated by her answer.

"Can she be trusted?" asked the young woman carrying the Zweihänder on her back.

"I believe she can be, Anhith, but I also believe that we should assign a guard to her as well. The people of Osloutgan won't like a stranger walking about the city especially since we are at war with The kingdom of Odalo to our north." said Sister Karillum to Anhith who began thinking long a hard about who to assign to their new citizen.

"We should ask the young woman her name first since she could not understand us before." suggested the golem to the left of the doorway.

Sister Karillum turned to the golem and smiled, "You're right, Jolk we should, however I believe having the one who would be guarding her here for this conversation is highly suggestable." Sister Karillum then got up and bowed to Anhith and then to Maysis. "I must be going now, I have much to attend to back at the temple." she then turned back towards Erza and bowed before saying, "If you have any questions or need to talk more you can find me at that temple." she pointed out the nearby window to a large cathedral-like building made with glowing red bricks and beared the same symbol as the necklace on the priestess's neck.

She then walked out the door followed by her two golem guards and the doors closed behind her. Maysis turned to and walked over to her on the left side of the bed. She leaned over and held her hand over Erza's body and said, "I call upon the spirits that reside within the realm of Light alongside the goddess Bearyhin, release these shackles that bind this woman and return her movement to normal upon thy command." Maysis then stepped back to allow Erza some room to get up and move around the room.

Erza swung her legs to the edge of the bed and slowly got up, but fell shortly after trying to stand at the left side of the bed. Maysis caught her by her body and slowly helped her to her feet once more. "Careful there young one, you appear to not have regained your movement and energy after being bound to that bed for several days." said a male voice from behind Anhith as Anhith spun around quickly and Maysis was surprised.

Erza looked up to see a rather odd creature standing before her. The creature had the legs of a goat, the body of a man, and the head of bull. Where its horns should have been there stood stubs from where it appeared they were sawed off. The creature had on chainmail armor that had obviously seen many battles, the skin of the creature was tan, but had some hair on the legs and arms, the creature was also notably muscular in all aspects of its body. The eyes of the creature were what Erza noticed most of all for they were completely white as if the creature was blind, but could some how still see. It carried a sword on its back that had sharp teeth-like blades on its edge and appeared to be made of some type of large animal bone. The handle appeared to be made of some type of strange glowing metal with a black gemstone placed in the pommel. The creature noticed Erza staring and spoke in a deep raspy voice, "I suppose I do look strange to you don't I young one?" Erza simply nodded her head as the creature breathed and coughed slightly, but then grabbed a horn from its leather belt and took a drink of it. "You'll have to forgive me, I am not as young as I used to be. Now then you are probably wondering what I am. To answer your obvious unspoken question, I am a minotaur, but most importantly I am one of the elders on the council for Lancanthropia. However that is not why I am here." he turned to face Anhith as she backed up as a sign of respect to the elder. "I have brought the guard requested by the priestess. I think she will do perfectly, she is young for her kind, but capable." Maysis had helped Erza back to the bed to sit on it for awhile as she looked over at the minotaur and coughed slightly before the minotaur grunted and then realized his mistake. "My apologies young one, I should have introduced myself first. Not as young as I used to be so my memory is a bit faded. My name is Kuhlgorth Zahngur."

Maysis, now satisfied with the introduction asked, "Who did you bring to be Erza's guard while she remains here in Osloutgan?"

The minotaur motioned at the doorway as a young girl with clear purple tattered wings on her back, white skin, green eyes, wearing a black tattered shirt, red tattered shorts, and bore a dark black eye tattoo on her neck that seemed to pulse every now and then as if it was watching someone or something; walked in with shackles on her wrists and ankles. Erza shocked by this tried to stand up quickly once more, but fell to the ground slightly and as Maysis tried to help her up she waved her off and held her hand out to try steady herself only to have a katana appear in her hand to help her up unexpected, but it wasn't fully there it was like it was blurry or ghost-like. Maysis and Anhith weren't sure what was going on and immeidately went into defensive mode and Maysis quickly brought her falchions and crossed them over Erza's neck who was just as shocked by the incident. As the katana vanished once more Erza fell back on the bed sweating profusely and clearly exauhsted and confused by what just happened. Maysis returned her falchions to their holsters and relaxed just a little bit, but not before looking over at Anhith who was just as confused by what it all meant. "I believe she just attempted to use her magic that was developed in the other world." said the girl slightly nervous about speaking out about something she knew wasn't her business.

Kuhlgorth began laughing a hearty laugh as Maysis, Anhith, and the young girl were confused. "Uh, Kuhlgorth are you okay?" asked the young girl to him as he smiled at her.

"Yes, Renree, I am perfectly fine. You may be an outcast from the forest city of Otudence, but you are quite perceptive. I can see why the priestess herself suggested you to guard this foreigner." he said to her as Renree blushed and shyed away slightly. Anhith was stunned after hearing the name of the girl and looked over at Maysis.

"Isn't Renree the faerie who was captured during a failed assassination attempt on the priestess's life three years ago?" Anhith asked to Maysis as Maysis nodded her head and Anhith turned back to face Kuhlgorth. "Why would the priestess request the aid of someone who tried to assassinate her three years ago?"

Kuhlgorth thought for a moment thinking of how to say it and word it to where it wouldn't seem like a slave type situation before speaking, "I believe it would be suggestable you talk to the priestess about the situation. I feel I am unable to properly answer the question due to myself not knowing her reasons for her decision."

Anhith sighed and then turned back to Erza who was still breathing quite heavily. Anhith walked over to Renree who looked scared as Anhith took out a small silver bladed poniard and sliced the ropes that bound Renree's hands and ankles. "I hope you can take good care of her." said Anhith to Renree in an obviously distrusting tone.

Renree simply smiled and wandered over to Erza as Maysis walked over to Anhith and was about to say something only to have Anhith silence her. "We cannot over ride the decision of the priestess. All we can do is support it and hope our young priestess didn't make the wrong choice." Anhith whispered to Maysis who nodded her head in agreement.

As Renree approached Erza who was still breathing heavily and sweating even more, she placed her hand on Erza's forehead and noticed it was blazing hot. She snapped her head around to Anhith, Maysis, and Kuhlgorth who was heading out the door and said, "She is running a fever and it is not a slight one either. I think she is suffering from what's called Magic Displacement Syndrome or MDS for short."

Anhith and Maysis stopped and wandered over quickly as Maysis looked just as shocked as Anhith. "But I thought Magic Displacement Syndrome only happens occasionally when someone travels to make a contract with a deity in the void." said Maysis to Renree who nodded her head.

"Normally yes, but with her being from another world entirely and trying to use whatever magic she used in that realm here, I believe she has contracted that." said Renree as the two looked worried and Kuhlgorth was now gone from the room and had left to go back to the embassy of Shozeley.

"We can't lose her. There is a lot we do not know about how she got here. Is there a cure for this?" asked Anhith to Renree who simply nodded her head.

"Yes there is, but it won't be cheap and it needs to be used by someone who knows extensive and ancient healing magic." said Renree to Ahnith as the two looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"We will do whatever it takes to help her. Just tell us what we need to do." said Maysis to Renree who simply smiled at them and stood up from where she was kneeling next to the bed.

"You two need to find someone who sells or can make a potion called Frozen Clairvoyance of Comfort. It will be extremely expsensive, but it will work. As for the person who can use it, I can take care of it. I happen to be extremely skilled in the art of ancient magiks including healing." said Renree as Maysis and Anhith both were shocked, but wasted no time in rushing out the door and down to the nearest market.


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES CLAIM ANY OWNERSHIP TO FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS CREDIT GOES TO ITS ORIGINAL CREATORS.

I DO CLAIM THE RIGHTS TO ALL THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS I CREATE FOR THIS SPECIFIC STORY. ANYONE WANTING TO USE/BORROW THESE CHARACTERS MUST FIRST CONTACT ME. MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WILL BE OBVIOUS THROUGHOUT THE STORY.

Chapter 2 – The Mysterious Merchant

As Maysis and Anhith had walked through the castle embassy for the Elven kingdom of Eteni, they finally arrived at the bustling marketplace known as Bushgate Marketplace or as it was mostly known as The Rich Man's Market because there was nothing sold under 1,000 gold pieces. "Where do you suppose we can find this potion that Renree is requesting us to find?" asked Maysis to Anhith who shrugged her shoulders.

"At any rate we should try and find it as soon as possible. Should that woman die I have a feeling that the priestess will hold us responsible for it. And we has Elves are held to a higher standard." said Anhith as Maysis agreed with her and they continued searching every market stall and every store in the marketplace.

It was getting to be late and the sun was working its way back over the Eastwald Mountain range that guarded the Ostlougan borders on its eastern side with its enormous mountain peaks that stretched far into the sky beyond anyone's sight. The elves called them the Heaven's Pillars, while the dwarves that lived there called them Fang breaker's Peaks because they were like the sharp teeth of a wolf. Maysis sighed heavily and slumped against a wall in a nearby alleyway before she turned and looked up at Anhith, "This is like finding a damn needle in a haystack. Where the hell are we supposed to find a vendor who sells ancient magic potions and crap like that. I mean you think Renree even knows this place is not going to sell that stuff?"

Anhith sighed before answering as well, "We have to. As I stated before, if she dies most likely outcome would be we die too."

Maysis looked over at Anhith and had a tear in her eye, "I am too young to die though. I am only 600 years old."

"Relax you won't die. Take a look at that shop's sign in the window." said Anhith pointing over at the sign.

"The Goddess of Fortune Andrieth smiles upon on us today sister." said Maysis excitedly as they rushed into the shop which was unusually dark inside.

"Uh hello? Anyone here?" called Maysis as they heard some shuffling and black hooded figure emerged from behind the counter.

"Hello there. How may I be assssisssstance." said the hooded figure with a snake-like accent.

"Um, yeah we are looking for an ancient potion called Frozen Clairvoyance of Comfort. Do you have any?" asked Maysis as Anhith was being weary of this weired merchant.

"I do. There isssss one left in ssssstock. Do you want to purchassse it?" the hooded figure said as Maysis nodded her head and he hand her a potion as she handed him 60,000 gold pieces. And they left the store running back to the castle embassy bedroom.

Upon their arrival, they saw Renree tending to Erza still as they handed her the potion and she began a chant in an unknown language to them. The potion glowed bright blue and rose into the air and then slowly sank into Erza's body and began to make her glow bright blue. Her body then went from blue to black and then back to blue again before the spell subsided and Erza slowly opened her eyes and looked at them. "What happened?" she asked as Maysis wondered over to her and sternly gave her a scolding for trying to use her magic here. "Sorry it won't happen again." she said as Anhith was still pondering the merchant who had sold them the potion.

"That merchant we got this potion from seemed odd to me." said Anhith finally.

"How so?" asked Renree as Maysis recounted everything that transpired.

"A snake-like accent? I have never heard of that before. Nor have I ever heard of a snake race people let alone lizardfolk." said Renree as she pulled a book from her chest using magic. "However," she flipping through the pages of the book and stopping on a page that presented a possible answer. "There have been other instances in which someone from another world has come here, but they eventually went back somehow. It is possible this person may have been one of those people."

"True, but it doesn't explain the red scales on his hand and how it looked almost draconic." said Anhith as Erza perked up suddenly.

"You said red scales and draconic-like hand?" she asked as Ahnith nodded her head.

"Does this sound familiar to you?" aske Maysis as Erza nodded her head, but not completely sure of herself.

"There was once a powerful red dragon from where I come that could speak, read, and write just as good as any one of us. He actually mentored one of my friends in dragon slayer magic. His name was Igneel, but the dragon died long ago." she said as Renree made pondering sound.

"I wonder if it's possible that when that dragon died it instead came here and then summoned you here somehow. After dragons are considered gods here, but why it would take a humanoid form is beyond me." said Renree as Anhith spoke next.

"At any rate we should all get some rest. We can discuss this in the morning. Its been a long day and everyone here is tired I can promise you that." said Anhith as she and Maysis walked out leaving Renree and Erza alone together.

"You sure its okay to leave her in there alone with Renree?" whispered Maysis to Anhith who nodded her head. "Alright, but if something happens I want nothing to do with it."

And with that Anhith and Maysis headed off towards their respected bedrooms.


End file.
